A Stressful Day and Handcuffs
by BinksSaysRawr
Summary: A simple, smutty one-shot of AloisxCiel based on a challenge I got from my best friend. Warning: Yaoi. Reviews are appreciated and gladly accepted!


**So… I got a challenge from my best friend to write a one-shot of Alois and Ciel and told me I had to use the word handcuffs in it. This is the out-come and I decided to post it here so I hope you like it. No flames please, although, I won't mind some reviews… lol ;)**

* * *

><p>Ciel glared daggers at his demon butler. "You failed to find the evidence I needed in time," he said through grounded teeth "all you managed to salvage was a pair of handcuffs. The queen will not be pleased with me."<p>

"My apologies young master," eyes flashing red in annoyance "the evidence was unfortunately destroyed by an accident due to _that_ eccentric shinigami."

"I don't care how-" Ciel was cut off by a knock on the door. Sighing in frustration he gave Sebastian a hard look and stood up from his seat. Today was _not_ a good day for him. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and Tanaka entered in his non-chibi form for once. "Sorry to interrupt young master, but Sir Trancy is here at the entrance to see you."

"Send him in." he said. The young earl waited for Tanaka to leave and focused his attention to Sebastian again "We will discuss this further later. For now I want you to return to the town and find all the information you can. I expect you to return in three hours with everything _and_ with evidence this time."

Sebastian gave a murderess look before swallowing his pride and bowing. "Yes my lord."

Ciel sat back down, once Sebastian left, with a heavy exhale and rubbed his temples. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Alois come in, devious smile and all. _He is so cute when he's stressed_ the Trancy boy thought.

"Stressful day?" the blonde said, making Ciel jump in surprise. He giggled and made his way to where Ciel was sitting. "I can only imagine how exhausted you must be."

"What are you here for Alois?" the raven haired boy asked. He already had enough on his plate and didn't want to deal with anything else. The queen was becoming impatient for answers on a murder case he had yet to solve and now lost crucial evidence he could use as a lead. Alois simply went behind Ciel and started to rub his back.

"Now why are you always assuming that I only come here for something hmm?" He messaged deep into the knots on Ciel's neck and back, gaining a few a moans from the boy. "I was just worried about you is all. I know how taxing it is; being constantly pestered by that mean-old-no-good queen and contracted to a demon. It's a lot to handle. That's why I came to…_relieve_ some of that stress."

"Alois, your intentions may be good and all but I have- ahh…" Ciel gasped as Alois licked and nibbled at his ear; the blonde's hands still messaging his back. Ciel's shorts suddenly became very tight and uncomfortable for him. He let out a small groan and tried not to think about his growing problem.

Alois smiled at the boy's reactions and stopped for a moment, followed by a small whimper in protest from Ciel. He straddled Ciel and immediately felt the bulge that had formed in the young earls' pants. Oh, how fun this was going to be! Alois grinded his hips and twisted his fingers into the other's hair.

"Ah... Alois s-stop…ungh" Ciel managed to get out between moans. He trembled in pleasure as Alois grinded harder. All this teasing was starting to drive him crazy!

"Oh but Ciel, you know that you don't want me to..." Alois said, unbuttoning Ciel's jacket and shirt. He ripped off the articles of clothing and began to kiss Ciel hungrily while playing with his nipples. The bluenette followed in suit and made quick work to remove Alois' clothes without breaking apart their passionate kiss. He roamed the blonde's torso and back while his tongue fought for dominance and explored the inside of his mouth, trying to discover each cavern.

Ciel got up with Alois still wrapped around him and sent the papers on his desk flying to the ground. He then laid the blonde on it and began to grind him as a return in favor. Alois moaned loudly into Ciel's mouth while the other enjoyed the sounds he was making. They broke apart their kiss and pated for air before looking at each other with lustful eyes.

"You right," Ciel said as he undid Alois shorts "I don't want you to stop. I want you to keep going." He slipped off the shorts and did the same to his own. Alois took this opportunity to grab Ciel's length and stroke it slowly. Ciel bit his lip and moaned in pleasure. He wanted the blonde badly and he wanted him now. The boy began to pump Alois' length as well and started kissing at his neck, making sure to leave a mark so that everyone would know who he belonged to. Alois whimpered and turned his head to give Ciel more access. His eyes then fell onto the pair of handcuffs that had managed to stay on the desk. He then smiled sadistically as an idea popped in his head.

"Hey Ciel, are those handcuffs yours?" he asked as innocently as possible. Ciel stopped his ministrations for a second to look at the object. He caught on quickly to what Alois was planning and oddly found it arousing. Of course, he wasn't going to be the one wearing them. Or so he thought.

"They're part of the evidence for the case I'm working on now," he answered, acting as if he didn't know what was coming next "why?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow them." Alois replied with a wink. He reached for the handcuffs but was beaten to it by Ciel. He frowned and looked back to the boy in front of him with a pout. Ciel smirked.

"You didn't think I would be the one wearing them did you?" he said with false surprise. The bluenette made a move to grab Alois' arms but was pushed back to his seat before getting the chance. Alois grabbed the handcuffs while Ciel tried to get his bearings and clasped one side to the boy's arm.

"Actually," he said with an evil glint in his eye "I did." He clasped the other arm and brought the now shackled Ciel off the seat and into another rough kiss. They kissed for what seemed like eternity before Alois pushed Ciel to the floor, making sure that he was lying on his stomach. He straddled on top of him and drew the boy's arms above his head. He basked in the fact he was in control and was taking it to his full advantage.

"I want you to be a good prisoner and obey me;" the blonde said, putting two fingers in front of Ciel's mouth "now suck."

Ciel hated the fact he was on bottom but complied anyways and sucked the boy's fingers until they were coated with saliva. Alois ran his tongue along Ciel's ear again before whispering "good boy."

He drew his fingers back and slowly pushed a digit into Ciel's small entrance, going in and out. The shackled boy winced and hissed in pain as the second finger went in. He tried to relax, knowing the pain would subside and soon moaned in pleasure as Alois began scissoring him. The blonde took out his fingers when he thought Ciel was loose enough and replaced it with his throbbing member. He let out a loud groan, adoring in the heat and tightness around his erection.

"Ahh, Ciel… you're so tight…" Ciel moaned in response, trying to get used to the mass that now inside him.

"Alois…ungh! Move…please!" with that, Alois began to thrust slowly in and out of Ciel's entrance groaning at the feel. He began to pick up the pace, going faster and harder. Ciel let out a scream in pleasure as Alois hit his prostate. "AH! Faster!"

The blonde was more than happy to comply and thrusted faster and more violently. "Ugh, Ciel…ahh!" he continued to pound Ciel, going deeper and hitting the spot that made Ciel see stars.

"A-Alois! I'm going to -ungh! I'm going come!" Ciel warned, feeling the muscles in him recoil and the precum dripping from his erection. Alois kept his fast, animalistic pace and he felt himself coming close too. He grabbed Ciel's length and pumped in time with his thrusts. Ciel felt he was going to explode in ecstasy.

"Ahh! Alois!" Ciel yelled as he climaxed, seeing white. Alois followed soon after once he felt the boy's entrance tighten around him. The blonde spilled his seed into Ciel and practically collapsed on top of him. They both panted, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their climax. Alois then pulled out of Ciel, causing a groan to come out of the bluenette, and laid next to him.

"I guess it's safe to say I relieved some of that stress?" Alois said once he caught his breath.

"Yes, you could say that." Ciel replied. They stared at each other for a long time before pulling into a light kiss. After breaking apart the two boys got up and decided to get dressed. It was then that Ciel remembered something.

"Alois?" he called while the said blonde was putting his clothes back on.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered," Ciel said with a frown before looking at Alois "I don't have a key for this thing."

~ THE END ~


End file.
